Coeus: Guardian of Peace
by Davicell
Summary: A 3rd year highschool boy. A smart avid gamer. With his current state in life, he want's some changes around the life that he has now. The life that he despises. Only his Older sister serves as an Inspiration to keep going everyday. And now, he was trapped inside Sword Art Online. The very 1st VRMMORPG. Then decides to himself that he will change his fate inside this Game.
1. It all begins here

My 1st fan fiction based on SAO. My story is quite connected to Apollo: the blood hound.  
In this 1st chapter I would write a flashback that's not quite long and it won't interfere with the flow of the story.

*Sitting on a cliff side, watching the view from afar*

**-Hurls up a big sigh-**  
"At least the view can calm things up...* I guess this is a good time killer, after I scraped the remaining mobs, what could possibly go wrong?"

Talking to myself like a fool. A sudden monster tackled me from behind. Good thing I ain't that close to the cliff. I immediately regained my stance after rolling and taking 30% damage. I was holding on a teleport stone but...

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey nerd!, Hey nerd! What's with your face today?"  
*The whole class 3-1 laughing enthusiastically seeing my sleepless face*

They're harassing me because I am a gamer. I always don't get enough sleep. I don't know why they call me a nerd. Not to brag but, I've got the looks. everything a girl would desire. I guess that's how they see me.

The best choice right now is to ignore them...  
**-Letting go a huge sigh-**  
Even though I ignore them, I still have the same event at home. The only difference is they treat me as a nuisance in the family. They always wished I was never born. The only person who understands me is Yoshika-neechan. Actually, I wasn't that stupid to begin with. I always get high grades. I got my respects from the teachers. That's all made possible because of Yoshika-neechan. She helps me study, She's the one who mostly spends time with me. She's the only proud one for everything Iv'e done good. She's the only special person I've ever cared for.

***BELL RINGS***  
The last period is over. It's time to go home. I was waiting for the whole class to exit, but this certain girl didn't. A girl with Light Brownish hair. Has the looks of a goddess. From left to right till' the backside of her hair is braided and ends with a sweet flow of her straight hair. Not to expect, She approached me. I was feeling kinda' flustered.

"Don't mind those jerks. Every person is special in their own way"

I had my face filled with confusion and questions. It's funny that I don't know her even though were in the same class.

"Who are you anyways?"

"Just a good samaritan, Always remember that there's a certain person that is there to comfort you"

With the sudden blush on my face, I shuttered.

"I-I-I see"

She's getting her bag and was ready to leave. With the last glimpse on her. I called her back.

"Hey girl, What's your name?"

She looked back with a cute smile on her face.

"I'm Asuna. Yuuki Asuna."

Then She left.

There's no doubt that this sudden event made me feel uneasy inside. Before I can even tell myself. I realized I was already inlove with her.

With 5 minutes of stall from thinking. I quickly came back to my senses and started to leave the room. Walking down the corridor. I hear the echoing of my footsteps, concludes that there's not a single person left in each corner. As I put my outdoor shoes on. I took. a quick glimpse at the time. It was already 5:45 PM.

I was going to meet a friend. Whose gonna give me a copy of Sword Art Online. A.K.A SAO. The very 1st VRMMORPG ever made by the hands of man. And was made possible thanks to Kayaba Akihio. I wanted to participate in the beta test but only 50,000 people who're lucky enough to get it had the chance. I didn't even flinch after I heard the odds. Even so, I am lucky to have this now.

After our meetup. I decided to ho home. But I always go on detours. My favorite takuyaki Stand.

"The usual 10 please"

"Ok!...Here ya go kiddo! I put in some extra cuz' your a fine customer of mine! Hehe!, thanks for always stopping by!"

"The pleasure's all mine."

"I'm home!"  
With no reply at all. I headed towards my room.

Sitting on my bed. spacing out and kept thinking about how I am being bullied earlier. I suddenly hear heavy and loud footsteps closing by.  
The door of my room suddenly opened. It was Yoshika-neechan. She rushly headed towards me and hugged me tightly.

Speaking with a quite worried voice.  
"Are you alright?. You were bullied again were you?"

While moments pass...She seems to be slowly crying.

"Yoshika-neechan I was not bullied."

She suddenly got mad.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

Unfortunately, my simple lie wouldn't work. And Yoshika-neechan can tell whether I'm having a hard time.  
She starts to cry completely.

"Chiro-kun..."

That was me...full name Junichiro Chiba. I tend not to know the meaning behind my name. My parents maybe just spouted random things when they gave my name.

"I'm only going to tell you this once so listen to me sincerely. Don't give up on hope. Remember that I am always here to protect you. But the time will come that I will have to leave you. I wan't you to stay strong. I wan't you to learn how to fight and protect yourself. And someday, You can protect someone who is very important to you. Do this for neechan...ok?"

Hearing those from Yoshika-neechan made me a little bit soft and started to hug her tight.

After all those events. I offered Yoshika-neechan the takuyaki that I bought on my way home. Then this question pops up on my mind.

"Yoshika-neechan. How'd you know I was feeling down?"

"You still haven't realized it? This is the 1st time I'm going to tell you. When your'e feeling down I always notice you buy takuyaki on your way home"

Well that's news to me. Really now?

She left the room. And now gives me the chane to try on Sword Art Online. I took a quick bath and ate my part of takuyaki. then I wore my nervegear.  
System Calibration asked me to hold each parts of my body from head to toe. Then it all begins leaving few words before I dive in.

"This is for you Yoshika-neechan... LINK START!"

***END OF FLASHBACK AND CHAPTER 1***

The story continues on chapter 2...


	2. Trapped

-EDITED-  
Some noticed some errors in my part. Good thing he messaged me.  
Step by step eh?  
I hope this chapter makes it more interesting.

"Link Start!"  
My consciousness slowly drifts away...

Login inteface:  
Username : Chiro4253  
Password : ***********

Login Successful...

Select Language - Japanese -

Checking database...10%...50%...70%...80%...90%...100%  
Checking Complete...

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

I spawned into the Town of beginnings  
The crowd was filled with players. I was astonished. Bit of tears fell from the sides of my eyes.

"So..this is virtual reality?"

I noticed I got this guidebook with me that can help me through the game.

"So, this guide book is from those who played the beta test, Pretty handy I guess..."

"I noticed I had this introduction quest for new players. I followed every step. But this one thing troubled me.

**-Whispering to myself-**  
"Err... I never thought NPCs were this hard to approach, What should I say?..."

Trying to communicate I realized that I can talk to them normally. Completing the quest I got a one handed sword as a reward with a few amount of gold. With excitement, I searched for the weakest monster in the area and tried out my fighting skills.

On the view afar. I see a boar. I quickly checked my guidebook for the information about the boar. It was said that the boar is the equal level of slime in some MMORPGs and is the weakest among all the monsters. I wielded my sword and charged the boar. Resorting to violence, My first attempt failed. The boar knocked me down. I'd never thought I'd experience pain in this 2nd reality world. On bit of instinct, I tried to counter every movement of the boar. I had a hard time dealing with the boar. Finally, having my 1st kill. Reviewing the guidebook. The beta testers said that the fastest way to get strong is to hunt, earn, and level up fast. Pointing out quite numbers of hunting spots. I remembered each and every one of em' and kept reading the guidebook. There's another guide about how to use sword skills. I Immediately slapped my forehead and tried it out fast. Resorting to another boar. I followed each and every step the guidebook has to offer. But I'am having quite a hard time. After moments passed, I killed the boar with only mere physical attacks. I decided to log-out and cool off. But when I accessed my menu. The log-out button is missing.

"Where's the log-out button? What's this some kind of a bug? This is kind of odd."

Checking the guidebook. I did no errors of the sort. Suddenly, feeling my body slowly fading away. I was teleported back at the center of the Town of beginnings. With the rest of the players. Then a few mumbles and mutters could be heard here and there; it started to get louder.

"What's happening?"

"Can we log out now?"

"Can't they take care of it quickly?"

Comments like these could be heard from time to time. As the players started to get more annoyed, shouts like "Is this a joke?" and "Get the hell out here, GMs!" could be heard. Then suddenly...Somebody raised his voice above all these comments and shouted.

"Ah... look up!"

When I looked closely, I could see that the pattern was made up of two phrases crisscrossing each other: the words [ Warning ] and [ System Announcement ] written in red.

I was surprised for a moment but then thought, "Oh, the operator is going to begin informing us now," and the tension in my shoulders eased a bit. The chatter died down in the plaza and you could feel everyone waiting to hear what was going to be said. However, what happened next wasn't what I had expected. From the middle of the pattern, a liquid that looked like blood started oozing down slowly. It came down at a rate that almost emphasized how viscous it was, but it didn't fall all the way down; instead, it started congealing into a shape. What appeared was a twenty-meter tall figure with a hooded robe draped around it. No, that wasn't exactly right. From where we were looking, we could easily see into the hood—there was no face. It was absolutely empty. We could clearly see the inner cloth and the green embroidery inside of the hood. It was the same inside the robe, all we could see inside the edges were shadows.

I'd seen that robe before. It was the same clothing the creepy acolytes of my past MMORPG had always worn. But back then, the male GMs had a face like an old sorcerer with a long beard and the females had an avatar of a bespectacled girl. They might have used the robe because they lacked time to prepare a proper avatar, but the empty space inside the hood gave me an unexplainable feeling of anxiety.

The countless players around me must have felt the same.

"Is that a GM?"

"Why doesn't it have a face?"

There were a lot of whispers like these. Then the right sleeve of the huge robe moved as if to silence them. A pure white glove appeared from the folds of the long sleeve. But this sleeve, like the rest of the robe, didn't cover any sort of body. Then the left sleeve slowly lifted upwards, too. Then with its two empty gloves spread out in front of ten thousand players, the faceless person opened his mouth—no, it felt like it did. Then a low, calm, male voice resonated from high in the air.

』Players, I welcome you all to my world.』

I couldn't understand it right away. «My world»? If that red robe was a GM, it certainly had godlike powers in this world enabling him to change the world at will, but why was he pointing that out now? The anonymous red robe lowered its arms and continued talking.

『My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world.』

"What...!?"

My avatar became rigid with shock, and a lump formed in its throat (and perhaps my throat back in the real world as well) for a second.

Kayaba — Akihiko!

I knew that name. There was no way I didn't.

This person, both a game designer and genius in the field of quantum physics, was the one responsible for raising Argus (which was just one of many small companies a few years ago) into one of the leading companies in its field. He was also the development director of SAO and, at the same time, the designer of the Nerve Gear. As a hard core gamer, I respected Kayaba deeply. I bought all the mags that featured him and read his few interviews until I almost knew them all by heart. I could almost see him in the white overalls he always wore by just hearing his voice. But he had always stayed behind the scenes, refusing media exposure. He had never even been a GM, so why was he doing something like this? I forced my mind to start moving again, trying to make sense of the situation. But the words that came out of the empty hood almost seemed to mock my efforts to understand.

『I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of «Sword Art Online»'s system.』

"Part of... the system?"

The announcement continued in its low voice as if to cover the sound.

『Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will.』

This castle? I couldn't understand this phrase at first. There's no castle in the «Starting City». Then the next thing that Kayaba said blew my confusion away.

『...also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted...』

A moment of silence of ten thousand people was overwhelming. The next words came slowly.

『the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions.』

It was as if my mind refused to believe what I had just heard. But Kayaba's short statement pierced through my body with a ferocity that was both hard and dense. Destroy our brains. In other words, kill us. Any user that turned the Nerve Gear off or unlocked the clasp and took it off would be killed. That is what Kayaba had just stated. People in the crowd started muttering, but there was no one shouting or panicking. It was either that everyone, like me, couldn't understand it yet, or refused to.

『To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result...』

The metallic voice took a short breath here.

『...regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever.』

A long, thin scream was heard. But most of the players couldn't or refused to believe what they had been told, and just stood there slack-jawed or with a wry smile on their faces. My head tried to reject what Kayaba had just said. But my body betrayed it and my knees started shaking violently. I stumbled back a few paces on my weak knees and managed to keep myself from falling.

_213 players have already..._

That phrase repeated over and over again in my head. If what Kayaba said was true, over 200 people have already died? Among them. These people had their brains burnt and... died, is that what Kayaba was saying?

『Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax... and concentrate on beating the game.』

『But I ask of you all to understand that «Sword Art Online» is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality... From now on, any form of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time...』

I could guess what he was going to say all too clearly.

『...your brain will be destroyed by the Nerve Gear.』

Suddenly, an urge to laugh out loud bubbled up from the pit of my stomach. I forced it down. A long, horizontal line shone at the top-left corner of my vision. As I focused on it, the numbers 342/342 overlaid it. Hit points. My life-force. The moment it reaches zero, I will die—the electromagnetic waves will fry my brain, killing me instantaneously. This is what Kayaba had said. This is without a doubt a game, a game with your life at stake. In other words, a death game.

『Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word.』

Ten thousand players stood in silence. It was then that I realized what Kayaba meant when he said, «get to the top of this castle».

"This castle" meant the huge monstrosity that imprisoned all of the players on the first floor, with ninety-nine more floors stacked on top of it, towering into the sky in which it floated. He was talking about Aincrad itself.

"Clear... all 100 floors!?"

"And how do you want us to do that? I heard that getting up was crazy hard even during the beta testing!"

This was true. During the two months of beta testing, the one thousand players that had taken part only managed to get to the sixth floor. Even if ten thousand  
people had dived right now, how long would it take to get through all 100 floors? Most players who had been forced here would be asking themselves this rhetorical question. The strained silence eventually gave way to low murmuring. But there was no sign of fear or despair. Most people here would still be confused about whether this was a «real danger» or a «seriously warped opening event». Everything Kayaba had said was so horrifying that it felt unreal. I craned my head back to look at the empty robe and tried to force my mind to accept this situation.

I can no longer log out, ever. I can't go back to my room, I can no longer see Yoshika-neechan, and even though my 1st sight of love Asuna-san, my life. The only way that I would get them back was when somebody defeated the boss on the highest floor of this floating castle. If my HP reached zero even once during that time—I would die. I would die a real death and I would be gone forever.

But...

However much I tried to accept these as facts, it was impossible. Just two or three hours ago, I had eaten the takuyaki that I bought, shared a touching scene with Yoshika-neechan, and enjoyed a relaxing bath.

"Now I can't go back to all that? And this is now the real reality?"

Then, the red robe that had always been one step ahead of us swept its right glove and started speaking with a voice void of all emotion.

『Then I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this.』

As soon as I heard this, I pressed my finger and thumb together and pulled downwards. All the players did likewise and the plaza was filled with the ringing sound of bells. I pressed the Item button on the menu that appeared and the item was there, at the top of my belongings list.

The name of the item — «Hand Mirror»

Why did he give this to us? Even as I wondered, I tapped on the name and pressed the "Make Into Object" button. Immediately, there was a tinkling sound effect and a small, rectangular mirror appeared.

I grabbed it hesitantly but nothing happened. All that it showed was the face of the avatar that I had gone through a lot of trouble to create.

Then I was gripped by a sudden foreboding and realized what Kayaba's present, the «Hand Mirror», meant.

I raised the mirror in a rush, and the face stared back at me.

Red-brown hair sways like the calmness of a flower, two Red-brown looking eyes looking as innocent but can give a horrifying glare, and a fine looking skin tone and face where all girls wished to have. And the weird aura of a Guardian. That face that was in the mirror...

Was my actual face I've kept away secret from games.

"Ah...it's me..."

The mirror fell from my hands, and was destroyed by a small smashing sound.

When I looked around again, the crowd was no longer filled with people who looked like characters from a fantasy game. A bunch of normal looking young people had now taken their place. It was like something you'd see if you gathered a bunch of people in real life at a game show venue and dressed them up in armor. Distressingly, even the sex ratio had changed greatly.

How on earth was this possible!? Me and most probably all the players around us, had changed from the avatars that we'd created from nothing to our real selves. Of course, the texture itself still seemed like a polygon model and it still felt slightly strange, but it was almost frighteningly accurate. It was as if the gear had a full body scanner on it.

-Scan...

"Ah...right!, There are high density signal sensors in the Nerve Gear covering our whole head. So it can tell not only how our brains look, but our faces too...There was a part of the set-up...called, calibration? Well, during that bit I touched my body here and there, maybe it was that...?"

Calibration was where the Nerve Gear measured «how much you had to move your hand to reach your body». This was done to reproduce the sense of movement accurately within the game. So to say, it was almost as if the Nerve Gear had data about our exact body shapes saved inside itself.

It was possible, making all the avatars of the players an almost perfect polygon replica of themselves. The purpose of this was also almost too clear now.

"...Reality," I muttered. "He said that this was reality. That this polygon avatar... and our HP was our real body and our real life. In order to make us believe this, he's produced a perfect copy of us..."

A few seconds later a voice, sounding almost solemn, sounded from the blood red sky.

『You will all most probably be wondering, "Why." Why am I —the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko— doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us?』

It was then that Kayaba's voice, which had been emotionless up to now, seemed to show some signs of emotion. Suddenly the word «empathy» passed through my mind, even though there was no way that would be true.

『These are not the reasons why I am doing this. Not only that, but for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized.』

Then after a short pause, Kayaba's voice, now emotionless again, spoke.

『...Now, I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online». Players—I wish you luck.』

This last sentence trailed off with a faint echo.

The huge robe rose soundlessly and started sinking, hood first, into the system message that covered the sky, as if melting.

Its shoulders, then its chest, then its two arms and legs merged into the red surface, and then a final red stain spread briefly. Right afterward, the system message that had covered the sky disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

The sound of the wind blowing above the plaza and the BGM that the NPC orchestra was playing came softly to our ears.

The game had returned to its normal state, apart from the fact that a couple of rules had been changed.

Then— at last.

The crowd of ten thousand players gave a proper reaction.

In other words, countless voices started resounding loudly through the plaza.

"It's a joke right...? The hell is this? It's a joke right!?"

"Stop kidding around! Let me out! Let me out of here!"

"No! You can't! I've got to meet someone soon!"

"I don't like this! I'm gonna go home! I want to go home!"

Yells. Clamors. Shouts. Curses. Begging. Screaming.

The people that had changed from game players to prisoners in a matter of minutes crouched clutching their heads, waved their arms about, grasped each other or  
started to swear loudly.

In the midst of all this noise, my mind became strangely cool again.

This... is reality.

What Kayaba Akihiko had declared was all true. If that was the case, this was all to be expected. It'd be strange not to expect it. This genius was one side of Kayaba that made him alluringly attractive.

Now I can't return to reality for a while—perhaps a few months or maybe more than that. During this time, I can't see Yoshika-neechan nor talk to her. It was  
possible that I would never get the chance. If I died here—

I died in reality.

The Nerve Gear, once a game machine, is a lock to this prison and a tool of death that will fry my brain.

I breathed slowly in, then out, and opened my mouth.

"The day finally comes that you left me Yoshika-neechan. Or should I say I have left you. But I will keep the promise between us. In this world, I will prove it. You are maybe crying to death back there and as usual I don't think my parents gives a single damn thing about me. I will prove that I can become strong. **-Bit of tears falling-  
**And by the time I come back. I can tell you all of the things and who sorts of people I helped in this world. I carry your name Yoshika-neechan, This is for you."**  
**

Due to my experience in such MMORPGs I always advance to the next villages in order to train myself there. But Iv'e noticed a Young man with black hair and carrying a one handed sword. Just Used a sword skill and sliced the boar with only one strike. Which stops me from my current action. I once again wielded my sword and Kept practicing Sword Skills myself. gained Lots of money and quite levels on my current. Then I came back and forth from the city and bought myself full set of equipment.  
I bought A large Shield, Cloak that suits a shady guy, and all together to hide my Identity into this world. then I once again terrorize Boars.


	3. First Encounter

Imma Edit this. It's bit too short so hold on to your horses everyone.

Reaching the far ends away from the Town of beginnings.

*Sitting on a cliff side, watching the view from afar*

-Hurls up a big sigh-

"At least the view can calm things up...* I guess this is a good time killer, after I scraped the remaining mobs, what could possibly go wrong?"

Talking to myself like a fool. A sudden monster tackled me from behind. Good thing I ain't that close to the cliff. I immediately regained my stance after rolling and taking 30% damage. I was holding on a teleport stone but...I mustn't. I promised Yoshika-neechan that I would become strong.

Holding up to my word. I kept my teleport stone inside my quick inventory and wielded my sword and shield. Raising my shield in front of me and my sword horizontally faced up in front of the monster. Total defense mode. Then the monster charges me with it's overly large tusks. It has the looks of a boar, but this one has a different size. more like the boss of those boars. But I remembered that I was close to the cliff this time.

**-Looking intense-**  
"At this rate, I'll fall from the cliff and die..."

So I ran away to reposition my stance and ofcourse save my life from danger. But the boar chased me and knocked me down dealing another 30% damage. as of now I am currently lvl 8 and having 478 total HP that is 40% left from it's 2 attacks. But this boar is dealing 100 right out the bat. I quiclky regained my stance right after rolling a few meters and into total defense position. As the boar readily to strike again. I was pretty nervous.

**-My body totally trembling-**  
"Oh god, What should I do!?"

The boar charges. From nervousness I suddenly moved myself without even knowing. I charged the boar with my shield tightly griped from my left arm and hitting in front-front with the boar. The boar stumbles back looking quite shocked. Then I was spinning counter-clockwise to my right and stabbed the boar right from it's eyes. The boar squeels from pain and suddenly vanished. I was shocked myself.

"Hah, hahaha, hahahaha... I did that!?"

My feet was completely shaking then I noticed from the top of my sight My HP totally full again and when I looked at my level. I was lvl 10 with the HP of 547. And I got 3 accessories. a ring, a necklace, and a bracer.

"Protection Ring"  
HP regen + 2  
+ 10  
Strength + 5  
Speed + 10

"Toughness Necklace"  
HP regen + 5  
+ 15  
Strength + 10

"Swift Bracer"  
+ 15  
Speed + 10

**-Feeling quite intense-**  
"I guess I have my natural skills. But I still don't know how to use sword skills. I guess I should train to get my revenge on those boars."

And I also gained quite amount of money from that kill. I immediately equipped all those and feeling quite strong. I made my way in the middle of the way to the Town of beginnings while killing more boars and noticed someone wearing green clothing looking at me. Kinda' hard to notice when jungles are related. I killed the last boar I encountered and faced his way.

"If you don't move I might think you're an NPC you know"

Then he walked a little close to me then said...

"Hey sorry man I didn't mean to be rude."

I smiled naturally. But I thought people were still in the town.

"Doesn't matter mate, but hey can you tell me, why someone like you has come so far from the city? Most of the people are still in the city hoping for someone to shut the system down."

He quite looked uneasy, But smiled afterwards.

"I just took a stroll around the dungeon, how about you?"

I shrugged I did it in my own way.

""Same as you I think, I didn't want to do nothing so I did go out to ease my mind. Although I'm probably the only one who does it like this."

He seems to be laughing. I guess I can't help it. He's a happy guy. good for him though. Still, I am embarrassed about my "ease of mind" activity.

"Well, I...I... I don't know okay I just feel better when I can kill these monsters."

I don't want to tell what happened earlier. And who would anyways?  
He takes a little distance away from me.

"Hey I need to go okay? Ow and do me a pleasure: don't die on me okay."

The jokes are finished and I glared at him seriously then smiled to reply to his farewell.

"Okay I wont die so you do your best to do the same."

Then he ran away towards the city. and as for me. I was heading towards the next village where I destined to come. hoping to pass the 1st floor.  
Slashing my way into mobs until I reach my destination.

But as I run and kill. I noticed a party. more like... 20-30 people. Separated , They are all low on health. I noticed that they're fighting Wolfs. A strong opponent for those people. A single tackle cuts 70% health on a single person. I guess they are all level 1. Then they all ran together from fear. I Immediately Closed my hood on my top. Wielded my sword and shield. This girl tripped and was open for any possible attacks. The 5 nearest wolfs jumps in the girls direction. I quickly charged the 1st wolf using my shield firmly sticking to my body. I bashed the 1st wolf away from the girl. I lift the girl and carried her away from danger.

-Asking while running-  
"Are you okay milady?"

-The girl still has her eyes closed and clinged to my body replied...-  
"Are they gone?"

"Were currently being chased, At this rate, We'll be both dog food.. I will let go of you and face the remaining four. please do as I say"

-The girl shocked as ever refusing to let go of me-  
"No!, If I let go of you.. you will die."

-Thinking a way to resolve things I calmly replied...-  
"Do you trust me milady?"

-I feel her slowly letting go but said this last thing...-  
"Please don't die."

As I find a good spot. I found a crowd of injured players and find myself more wolfs. they were 7 of them plus four the ones that are chasing us.  
I reached the crowd and let go of the girl.

"RUN!"

The girl swiftly ran while looking back with the rest of the other injured players. They were watching me face the 11 wolves. The wolves are on each sides. On my full defense stance I get ready. This man shouted.

"FOOL! Your gonna get yourself killed!"

That got me angry, I replied with an courageous voice.

-As I point my sword on the man I shouted-  
"REMEMBER! NO PLAYER DIES TODAY!"

Catching the timing the 1st wolf jumps in front of me, I thrusted my sword and aimed for the heart, then the next 2nd, 3rd wolf jumps on my left and right. I slashed the wolf to the right following alternatively to the wolf on my left. The rest of the wolves charged in front. Then I suddenly hear myself saying these words.

-my shield shines-  
**"Guard Skill : Distortion." ,  
**-my sword shines-**  
"Sword Skill : Infinite Thrusts"**

The wolves impacted to my shield. Their movement slowed a bit. Setting my shield aside from the left side. I swapped my sword and thrusted each and every one of the wolves rapidly. With one thrust left, I charged my strength and thrusted forwardly Until I reach the other sides of them and finally vanishing.

The girl from earlier ran from my direction and hugged me tightly spinning around like long lost lovers she said.

"That was unique. I guess you were a beta tester"

I replied..

"I'm no beta tester milady. I'm only doing whats right."

"May I know your name, My SAVIOR."

Unfortunately, I wanted my Identity to be hidden. She still quite can't see my face. So I replied..

"I can't."

Walking away from the girl. She called me once more.

"Hey, We'll meet again right?"

"On the right time!, Don't get yourself hurt again ok?"

With those words full of hope. I remembered every inch of her details, She was using a nagitana as a weapon. Wearing light armor and footwear. She has quite redish hair. Like mine. And her height is about 5'4". Her body is delicate. Kinda weak looking. For a second there I hesitated in leaving. But I must remain a mystery.

Walking away, She waves goodbye. The blast of the wind merged fast. As the girls eyes were closed. I accelerated away with a blink of an eye.

After moments walking and from saving those people in danger. I finally reached Tolbana. The first town in the 1st floor. I've seen many players residing in Tolbana. Firstly, I wanted to find a place to rest. And ofcourse a profession inside this game in order to survive. And I was thinking that I can master being a Blacksmith. But I haven't got the slightest info on how to start on Blacksmithing.

As I ventured the town through. I can see different street merchants and inside buildings selling weapons, potions, accessories. I guess these guys and gals are all beta testers to fastly put up quite a small business like these. I ventured further and find myself a park with a pretty fountain. Although, in this certain park. I already see players engaging into lovey-dovey actions. I was like "WTF? 1st day of the game and here I am finding these kind of people". In disgust I ventured the furthest part of the village and find myself a beautiful spot. It was a starry night.

"I guess kayaba has a sense of softness too..."

Minutes have passed. I hear a damsel in distress. More like a kid...female?...nope that's impossible. I rushed into the location and find myself 3 Players picking on a kid.  
KID!? playing SAO? I thought SAO is only playable for 15 years old teens above and she's a girl. A girl with Aqua hair looking cute as ever, wearing a white tunic, Carrying two daggers. But after imagining I immediately responded to the poor girl.

"What seems to be the commotion here?"

The girl looking as shocked as ever.

"Are you bards ashamed of yourselves. Harming a cute little girl over here. I would even kiss her if I had the chance."

The girl blushed as hard as ever. But the 3 players are not pleased.

1st Player"And who the hell are you?"

2nd Player"Must be the girl's Boyfriend.."

3rd Player"And you even managed to fool him? I'd expect more from a thief like you!"

I think they were referring to the girl. But I defended the girl without even knowing the situation.

"Don't blame the girl with such accusations. A cutie like her could never steal anything from you three. and besides you three looked more like the thief here."

3rd Player"What did you say!?"

1st Player"I hope your'e ready to die!"

2nd Player"Cuz' we Ain't joking!"

Entering my full defense stance I swore to protect the girl with all my might from these three.

"Stay back girl, I'll handle this"

Her blushing won't stop and followed my order.

The 3 players charges in the same time. But I remembered that they can't engage in PK inside towns. So I am confident that I can blast them away with shield strikes.  
1st player leading.. I dodged his sword that came from the left of my head, Pulling my shield inwards my chest. I thrusted and bashed it on him. Stumbling back quite a distance the 1st player was struck by fear and watched the other 2. As the 2nd player slashes the sword vertically on my left side also. I dodged it with a little sidestep from the right and performed a full turn kick using my left foot. turning counter-clockwise, I hit the 2nd player away from the 1st player and stumbled upon each other. As for the last player watched everything that happened. I glared at him quite fiercely and said...

"And you?..."

-The 3rd player screamed in fear while shouting-  
"p-p-p-p-please spare me! I won't hurt your girlfriend again! PLEASE!"

She's not my girlfriend. But that's how the players sees us two.

2nd player"Hey Guardian, Be careful with your girlfriend. She may not look like it. But she's got the skills of a master thief!"

1st player"Were not joking mate!, Have a wonderful time at the inn you two!"

The three ran away...

As I turned my back facing the girl I came close. She's still blushing. Unexpectedly, She punched me on the face and I stumbled back. The girl shouted

"BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Then she ran away and never had the sight of seeing her.

"Ughh.. What was that for? After all I did. Wew, That was a great fight. Feeling tired!"

As I feel my tiresome body almost going into the dumps. I searched for the nearest Inn.

I entered the inn. I noticed this was a Bar-inn, I see many people. Sitting, Drinking, Chatting, Laughing, Fighting. My face was full of questions like...

"How can they relax on these kind of situations. Should be they getting stronger to finish this game?"

Then on the far corner of the inn. there's a table for one. A mysteriously cloaked woman. I see parts of her hair is Light brownish. And yet again, Thoughts of Asuna-san came into my mind.

"Her? Inside SAO? There's no way she'd be playing a helpless game like this."

But my senses tell me that It might be her. Going to the counter. A beautiful NPC with short pinkish hair. A delicate body. And it seems she's quite the soft type too. too bad she's an NPC. I approached her to inquire.

"Room for one milady."

Galantly speaking like a damn noble. She replied.

"Your'e cute, y'know that?"

Wait a minute. An NPC wouldn't compliment on me non-chalantly. I blushed a bit and replying to what she said.

"My thanks milady, And it seems your not an NPC. Why would you work on this inn? don't you want to go out in the real world again?"

"What world? This is the real world. And I'm an NPC."

NPC...NPC...NPC...KUSO! Those words kept repeating into my mind. Damn, it really is unatural for a girl to compliment on the likes of me. But I guess NPCs do know how to find a guys good points. XD

"My bad, A room for one please?"

"Here's the key to room 42."

"I appreciate your service Milady."

While I walk away. She called me back again.

"Mr. Noble! Mr. Noble!"

!? Can't you think of a better nickname than that?

"What is it you may need milady?"

-looking sighthingly, While she teases her breast and bites her lower lip-  
"Remember to keep your room locked."

-I shuttered-  
"A-a-as you wish Milady"

-As I walk away whispering to myself-  
"What the hell kayaba!? I didn't know your one perverted bastard to create those kinds of NPCs too. But having NPCs like them wouldn't be bad if you ask me. Hehe"

Heading to room 42. I unlocked the doors and entered the room. Heeding the perverted NPC's call. I locked the door tight. It was like locking away heaven away. But I still wouldn't do that on a innocent LOOKING girl like her.

-I muttered to my self-  
First night away from home. On this times, Yoshika-neechan would come to my room and kiss me goodnight so I wouldn't have any nightmares. But I am all alone, Inside a game, Inside this inn, lying on this bed. I always think that I may die next year, next month, next week, or maybe tomorrow. But I have a promise to fulfill and I won't let anyone destroy that.

What do you think about this chapter?  
As much as possible I wan't reviews from the readers so I would know what should I change.


	4. Fates Collide

4 AM  
Slowly waking up... I was at unease. I can't seem to turn around. Then I noticed the Pervy NPC was beside me.

-I Shuttered-  
"W-w-what! are you doing in my bed!"

"Ohayo..."

"I'm asking you again. What are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know myself. I don't remember what happened. But I do remember that you were dragging me into your room and forced me to do lewd things..."

-Looking quite shocked-  
"I don't remember something like that!... Get out!"

"Jeez, You don't have to be so mean. besides, you were a Beast last night. I didn't get quite enough sleep"

"And your fine with that!? How'd you get in anyways!?"

"Master's key."

"And your'e fine with that!?

-With her pervy face-  
"As long as its you. You can do this to me all-day-long."

"GET OUT!"

"It was just a joke. I wouldn't do it unless is my 1st love. Besides I'm an NPC."

NPC? more like not!. But how did kayaba made these kinds of NPCs anyways? His fetishes starts to show little by little.

"I'll be going now..."

"You best do."

"You really are such a meany, But I look forward tonight. come back early ok?"

"Just get out!"

-Blushing-  
"Hihihi. Sly little creature..."

The door closes...

"Jeez, Why should my morning be this eventful already?"

I accessed the menu, Equipped all of my weapons, Wore my hood. I got out of the room to do any quests that I find on the nearest quest board in Tolbana. As I go down on the corridor. I bumped on the girl with light brownish that was wearing a hood yesterday. I stumbled back and my hood fell off. As for her. She with the same thing but her hood is still fixed on her. Then the girl said...

"*Gasp* You?..."

"Err...me?"

"Yes you."

"Who are you?"

She refused to answer and turned away from me to the door and got out of the inn. As for me, my face is full of suspicions and questions. Whether I could believe that was Asuna-san or not.

As I walked and got out of the inn myself. I searched for the quest board in order to find quests. While walking, I noticed lots of people were awake at this time. So I quickly searched for the quest board. As I found the quest board. I found this quest titled. "A man's shield is a man's life" and "Be one with the sword". I Immediately accepted the quest and checked it's contents.

"A man's shield is a man's life"  
Block attacks for 10 times using skills.

Rewards:  
1000g  
500 Exp  
Runica (Shield)

"Be one with the sword"  
Kill 10 Goblins using skills  
1000g  
500 Exp  
Durandal (Sword)

My eyes sparkled with grace. As I readily embark on my quest. But I doubt that I can repeat on doing my skills.

I left Tolbana...

As I search for goblins while I use my map. Entering Aincrad's forest. I make my way through the jungle. After minutes of searching, I finally found myself a tribe of goblins. I wielded my sword and shield. I attracted the 1st goblin on my sight. As the goblin charges, I returned to my defense stance. Saying those words again.

**"Guard skill : Distortion"**

As the goblin hit my shield with it's dagger. It's movement speed greatly reduced.

As I ready to strike. I said those words again.

**"Sword skill : Infinite thrusts"**

I set aside my shield to my left and swapped with my sword. Rapidly thrusting my sword to the goblin. Then charging the final thrust, dashing thrust until I reach the other side.

The goblin vanishes and I earned lots of Exp. Still it's not sufficient to make my Level into 11. I immediately gained 1/10 into each of my quests.

I repeated all those actions. My quests are finally finished. All I need to do is report my quests and get the rewards.

As I make my way outside the jungle. I distinctively sensed an incoming attack from behind. As I feel it coming from my right side. I took a sidestep from the left and countered it by slashing my sword in below of his chest. As I have slashed him. I immediately changed into my defense stance and took a good look at the attacker. There were three of them. It was those bards from before. As I stare fiercely from the one I slashed. He looks me with an aggravating look, he seems to be in deep pain.

3rd bard"That really hurt.."  
2nd bard" Lets do him in!"  
1st bard" Don't be so hasty, Lets have a little fun.."

I guess they want to have some payback after all that happened last time. But I still asked.

"What do you bards want?.."

3rd bard"To kill you ofcourse.."  
2nd bard" Get ready.."  
1st bard"I hope you have a good life..."

The 3rd bard and the 2nd one charges with all their might. I carried out and blocked all their attacks that they've attempted so far..

-While attacking-  
3rd bard" What!? Had enough!?"  
2nd bard" Where's your strength now!?"  
1st bard" He seems weaker than I thought.."

That got on my nerves...

**"Guard Skill : Distortion"**

3rd bard" W-whaa? What's happening!?"  
2nd bard" I can't seem to move right!?.."  
-Looking quite shocked-  
1st bard" I see..."

As I go berserk, I immediately killed the 3rd bard. The bard was in pain. Spouting his last words...

3rd bard" You...Bastard..."

"What?...I didn't hear anything?...Who's next? You!?"

2nd bard" Bring it!..."

**"Sword skill : Infinite thrusts"**

As I rapidly thrust all of my attacks in each part of the 2nd bard's body, His last word came...

2nd bard" M-Monster..."

"Yes, yes I am...And as for you?..."

1st bard" You think I'm that easy to beat?"

"I want to see you try..."

The 1st bard was confident. I bet he had read all of my movements...  
The 1st bard Charges with quite speed. Slashing in each sides I blocked it all with my sword and shield.

-While attacking-  
1st bard" I think I had you wrong...you look pretty damn strong yourself"

-While defending-  
"What is this? Change of impression? DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

As I really go berserk. I tackled him without thinking of my next move. He immediately dodged it and kicked me on my stomach. I stumble back, hitting a tree. There, I stood defenseless...

1st bard" Temper, Temper. I didn't know you were a hot headed MONSTER."

As I stood there motionless. I suddenly see the bard suffering from pain. There was a sword stuck out of his chest. He spouted his last words..

1st bard" H-Hehe..I never thought you were here..."

As I was stood shock. I suddenly see a Woman in a hood with such a graceful stance. I immediately accepted my death.

"If your going to kill me do it fast."

She approached me then slapped me motionless...

"I can't believe I'd hear those words from my own little brother..."

I was shocked from those words. She suddenly removed her hood and I see her face was full of tears. It was...

-I shuttered-  
"Y-y-yoshika...n-n-neechan!?

-Completely Crying-  
"Yes, It's me... Don't be afraid. I said I was going to protect you right."

As I completely can't think of any reply. I just stood there. Looking only at her face and she started Hugging me, Spinning me around and kept kissing my forehead.

-Still crying-  
"I was a fool. I shouldn't have said those words from before. I think your not ready to protect your loved ones yet. And here I see you accept your death helplessly. I am such a failure being your Older sister.

I replied...

"Your'e wrong neechan..."

She was shocked...

"What are you saying?"

"I already have saved alot of people inside this game. Actually, Iv'e always wanted to tell you every inch of information about those times. I always carried your name with me neechan...I helped a party from getting pulverized by wolves, I helped a little girl by those three bards earlier. You were always the one I think of. And most of all, You never failed as being my Older Sister,"

"Then why did you accept death that easily?"

"To that bard? NO, to you.. I actually felt helpless from your graceful stance. That just show how awesome you are!"

She was completely happy hearing those from me. But she still looks disappointed.

-Giving me a fingerflick-  
"Oww!...Neechan!"

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy to hear those words from you. STILL!, I need to teach you more!. I watched all of those scenes and I admit. You look quite a veteran but seeing you lose control due to anger. You must learn from your neechan yourself!"

"hai, hai..."

While discussing the situation. I said the last quest I've accepted and needed to go back to Tolbana.

"Is that so?...Lets go back then. W-wait! What are the rewards?"

"A Shield and a Sword. That's basically two quests"

"Whats the details?"

"Defend 10 attacks from all kinds of sources and Kill 10 goblins."

"Wait, Whats the name of the Equipment you'll get?"

"Runica ( Shield ) Durandal ( Sword )"

Yoshika-neechan was really shocked...

"EEEEH!?... Tha'ts why I can't see them on the quest boards!. I was at the board for a second but I sensed a disruptive message and searched for the mysterious Woman who sent me a message. Then when I came back, The quests were gone."

"Whats so special about these rewards anyways?"

Yoshika-neechan was smirking. She suddenly tell me that...

"Chiro-kun, I am a beta tester.."

My eyes were wide open...

"W-WHAT!?...And you haven't told me about the game!?"

"Sorry, Sorry!...I was got all excited out and forgot to tell you."

"It's fine...What was so special about the rewards again?"

"Runica and Durandal is the Equipments of the sacred Guardian of Peace Coeus."

"Guardian of peace coeu...whaa!?"

"Putting that aside, you gain a special ability that no player can gain. And you can enhance them level by level that means you wont have to change equipments when you reach level 20 above.."

"What makes yo so sure about that?"

"Like I told you. I was a beta tester. I used them myself"

"Then will you teach me how to do it?"

"After I punish you when we comeback."

Yoshika-neechan rushed out of the jungle and said..

"The last ones back in town is a LOSER!"

"W-wait! That's not fair!"

As we race back to town. As usual, Yoshika-neechan reached town first.

"I guess your the loser."

"Alright, Alright! you win!.."

"Anyways from today on. You won't be calling me Neechan anymore. You will refer to me as Master"

As I hear those from disappointment I walked away from her.

"I'm going back to the inn..."

"W-wait!, If you do that I won't show you how to use Skills without spouting a word."

As I hear those I come back instantly.

"You...evil...beast.."

She laughs insanely for 5 seconds then stops..

"Anyways. I told you I was going to train you right? We start tomorrow. And I heard that you already found the inn. Lets go back for now."

"Ok then."

As we head back to the inn. I entered the doors first. Then the Pervy NPC was infront of us.

"Welcome home, dear!"

Yoshika-neechan was laughing inside...

"Dear?, I didn't think you would hit on a NPC Chiro..."

I blushed and kept denying the situation.

"I did nothing of the sort! Anyways, I'll be going back to my room. See you tomorrow Neecha... I mean Master.."

"If you really slipped back there. You could have tasted my good pounding."

"Anyways, Goodnight!"

I entered my room and doubled the locks this time. As I lie on my bed. thinking about the events that happy today.

"Yoshika-neechan's back huh?..."

As I deeply mutter any nonsense after that. I quickly fell asleep...

What do you think about this chapter?  
Need reviews incase. Thanks!


End file.
